


Winchesters Assemble

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, Jealous Sam Winchester, supposed to be a case fic but mostly fluff, that post credit scene tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Just a one shot where the group takes a case that must be solved before Halloween. They also find themselves dressing as some Marvel favorites.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey babe,” Sam greets Alexa as she walks into the kitchen.

“Morning,” she leans down and kisses him on the way to the coffee pot. Once she has a cup poured she leans back against the counter, “where’s Dean and Cas?”

“They wanted to grab breakfast.”

“Oh ok,” she looks at the computer, “find something?”

“Yeah, but figured I’d wait til they got back,” he makes an obvious show of roaming his eyes over her while pulling the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth.

Instantly knowing what he’s up to Alexa smiles, “you’re terrible.”

“C’mon, we’ve got a while before they get back, what else are we going to do?”

“Well I plan on drinking my coffee, maybe getting my book, you know I haven’t,” she’s cut off as he takes away her cup and places it on the counter behind her. “What’re you doing Winchester?” Instead of answering he wraps his arms around her and swiftly picks her up and places her on the counter next to her cup. His lips make a reddened path along her neck while his thumbs run along her hip bones. “Sam,” her warning comes out breathy and is cut off completely when he steps between her legs and pulls her to the edge of the counter against him. Instead of fighting she pulls him even closer by his shirt and kisses him.

Unsure of how long they make out like that, they break apart when a voice yells, “get a room newlyweds!” She hears Sam laugh but something about it has her glued to the spot. She has a weird sense of deja vu and a man standing beside her. She instantly looks and sees no one there. “Hey Lex, you ok?” Dean asks.

She looks up and see the three of them looking at her, “yeah, sorry. Just deja vu.” 

“Of what?” Sam asks as he helps her off the counter.

“Not sure, a dream maybe? What’s for breakfast?” she’s thankful when Sam leaves it and they join the others for breakfast.

After they eat they’re still sitting around the table when Sam brings up the case, “I think I found us something this morning. And it’s actually kinda weird that mentioned a dream earlier, Lex.”

“Why?”

He opens the laptop and spins it to show the others, “so get this, there’ve been four deaths in this town. They’re all unconnected except for seeing the same series of images in their nightmares before they just don’t wake up,” he can’t help but sneak a glance at Alexa. “Now they’re getting reports that dozens are seeing the images, but won’t comment on if they’re true victims or not.”

“So they could all be copycats. Do we know what the images are? Otherwise we can’t compare to the new ones.”

“There’s mention of journals or some way the victims revealed the dreams, but they haven’t released what they are. 

“Makes sense.”

“How long do the nightmares last before death?” Cas asks.

“A week. The victims’ families say that they start showing signs of sleep deprivation and say they’ve had nightmares, and then they don’t wake up from the seventh night.”

“Do they show any signs of injury or after effects of the nightmares before the seventh night?” Alexa throws in.

“Um,” Sam scans the article again then looks back up at her, “uh, yeah, actually. Usually minor cuts and bruises, but this last girl, Madeline, woke up one night with cuts that needed treatment on her arms. Her best friend thought she was just having another episode of depression.

She nods slowly, as Dean jumps in, “like Freddy Krueger? What the hell?” He stands, “Baby in ten?”

“Yeah,” they echo.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, I’m agent Evans, this is my partner Downey, and our consultants, Holland and Tyler. We’re here about,” he’s interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, the kids, right? Come on in and shut the door. Take a seat,” the detective sits heavily behind the desk. “You two are the feds, right?” he points to Sam and Dean who nod, then to Alexa and Cas, “and you two?”

“psychologists,” Alexa speaks up. “We understand that right now is a troubling time for the victim’s families, friends, as well as any potential victim.”

“We can evaluate anyone that comes forward and try to help pinpoint actual occurrences,” Cas supplies.

“Yeah, that’d help. There’s been a flood of people saying they’re seeing the signs and just about all of them are nutjobs that want the attention. Halloween this year is going to be one for the books,” he says dryly.

“Right,” Dean jumps back in, “we’d like to help with that, and hopefully wrap it up before then.”

“I’d appreciate it boys. Let me get the files,” he stands and leaves the hunters.

“That seemed too easy,” Dean breaks the quiet.

“Yeah,” Sam huffs.

“He just wants it over with. I feel like there’s more to this than that article said,” Alexa says as the detective comes back in with a couple boxes. Her eyes widen.

“Uh, detective, we only offered to help with just this particular case,” Dean quips.

He smiles, “yeah, this is just half of it.” As the words leave his mouth, another cop comes in with a few more boxes. “Thanks James,” he turns back to the group, “as I said, a flood of people have come to us. Anything I can help you with, let me know. Again, big help, now if you excuse me, we’ve got our normal workload to handle now.”

Taking the cue they stand, each taking a box, “right, thank you Detective, we’ll let you know what we find,” Sam nods.

They head out but the detective calls softly, “Ms. Tyler, a moment?”

She turns and rest the box on her hip, “Detective?”

“You catch the son of a bitch, hear me?”

“Uh, yeah, we’ll do our best,” she starts to leave, but stops and sets the box down before pulling out a business card. They share a nod of understanding as he takes it from her outstretched hand. Picking up the box, she leaves the room.

When she gets outside Sam comes up to take the box from her, “what was that about?”

“I think he’s connected somehow. Like not in the he’s-actually-our-bad-guy kind of way, but, I feel like he’s close to one of the victims?”

Dean nods, “possible.” He looks back as Sam closes the trunk, “that’s gonna take the rest of the night I think, anything else before we hole up for the night?” he asks while getting in behind the wheel.

“I’m gonna need some mountain dew,” Alexa shrugs and gets in behind Sam.

“Oh no. Please tell me you’re not back to that,” Sam groans as his head hits the back of the seat.

“What?” Cas asks confused.

“She would always drink that when she had to cram for something.”

“I thought you were supposed to use coffee and energy drinks for that,” Dean questions.

“Everyone else did, but,” he stops as her hand wraps around his mouth.

“I enjoyed coffee too much to taint it like that. Also, warm drinks tend to relax me and therefore make it easier to sleep,” she takes her hand away from Sam who grabs it and pulls it back to his lips for a kiss instead before letting it go.

“Weirdo,” he mumbles. Alexa smacks him upside the head, “ow!”

Stopping at the redlight Dean looks over at them with a smile and shakes his head, “do you two get worse the longer you’re together?”

They share a pursed lip look, “not sure, this is the longest we’ve ever been together,” he winks.

_____

After stopping for various ‘research materials’, the group arranges themselves around one of their hotel rooms to start going through case files. “Okay, so these are the victim’s files,” Sam holds up a hefty stack. “I say we each look through these and then look through the rest to see if we find any connections. We can sort them as bogus, possible, and most likely? Being four victims, we can probably each take one and then swap.”

“Good a plan as any,” Dean holds out his hand for a folder, Alexa and Cas following suit. Soon quiet settles over the room as the group begins to leaf through the papers.

“I knew it,” Alexa’s voice causes the men to look up. “The detective’s daughter is the last victim’s best friend. That’s why he’s so willing to help.”

“Damn,” Dean says sadly and runs his hand over his mouth.

“Yeah,” the room falls silent. Wordlessly they pick up their files and start reading again. A few more minutes and they pass them around. The pattern repeats until they each set down their fourth case.

“Wow. Anyone else feel like they just read a Freddy remake script?” Dean drains the rest of his bottle he had been sipping while reading.

“Yeah, kinda reminds me of that one case, wow, it was forever ago. Um, Bobby was in Pittsburgh, that kid that drugged people with dream root, remember?”

“That dude was a dick,” he side eyes his fresh bottle but sets it down.

“You’re only saying that because he got you.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Now now boys,” Alexa mock scolds them. Cas just watches with a gentle smile. “We have to figure out a system for the rest of these,” she gets a thoughtful look as she bites the tip of her tongue in concentration.

Sam watches her with loving eyes but teases her, “oh no, fellas, she’s thinking.”

“I need paper.” Without a thought Sam hands her a notebook from her bag. Taking the attached pen she starts writing. They’ve seen her do this enough times to know she’s making a chart for each victim and what things they share. Before too long she sets it down, “okay, so the shared images seem to be; roses, a clock, a dog, and water. There’s also mentioning of some kind of writing, but no one has identified the language.”

“Ok, so assuming that each night they’re shown one of those images, then that’s only five nights. Obviously we don’t know what they see on the final night, but there would still be one more, right?”

She bites the end of the pen, “should be, wait let me see the files again.”

They hand her the folders as Dean takes out his phone, “I’m gonna call for a pizza, anything else?” At their shaking heads he walks out and dials.

Flipping back and forth between several pages, Alexa scours for the final image. She sits back, “fire?”

“Not sure?”

“No. It might be a stretch, but here, this one was a fireman, this one a ring of fire, a lighter,” with each one she taps the corresponding folder, “and finally, a house,” with the last she drops her eyes from Sam’s. 

The possible awkward moment halted as Dean re-enters the room, “about twenty five minutes. What’d we come up with?”

“Alexa discovered the final possible image; fire,” Cas fills him in.

“Ok, so we look for those as we go through the rest of these? Anything else that could clue us in besides the images?”

“Not really, they really don’t seem to be connected. The only connection any of them have so far is Madeline who’s the detective’s daughter’s best friend, well, former I guess.”

“Right, then hand me a box and lets get through as much as we can so we can start figuring out what our next step is.”

Alexa stands to get a box when her phone rings, “hello?” She answers. The others pause as well to watch the one-sided conversation. “Oh yes, Detective Hollins, good evening. How can I help you?” she listens to the answer as the others seem to take a more intense interest in the call. “Oh I see, is this new for her? I don’t think you’re being too paranoid, just a concerned father. I’d be happy to come over and talk with her,” she takes the pen again and writes down an address, “when would be a good time? Yes time is of the essence, I agree. Very well, I’ll be there as soon as I can. You’re welcome Detective. See you soon,” she hangs up.

“I’ll go with you,” Sam doesn’t wait for her to brief them.

“Cas is supposed to be my colleague.”

“But you’re just a consultant, if something is mentioned about the case, you’ll need one of us,” Dean laments. Alexa sighs knowing he’s right. “Your choice.”

“Dean,” she hears Sam let out a heavy breath but continues, “do you think you and Cas can handle the research for a bit?”

He nods, “yeah, I think we can manage. Can’t promise to save you some pizza though,” he smirks.

“Ok, one of us will call when we’re on our way back. No making out. At least not the whole time. That ok with you, babe?”

“Yeah, be ready in a minute,” he gets up and grabs his suit before going to the bathroom.

“I’ll be back too,” she gets out her outfit and walks out to their other room. A few minutes later she’s back in her counselor outfit. Sam holds up Baby’s keys and they say their goodbyes to Dean and Cas.

Once the door closes Dean turns to Cas with a lazy smile, “wanna makeout first, or wait ‘til our eyes get numb from reading all these?”

“Dean,” he starts to admonish him but then thinks about it and looks at the boxes around the room, “now is preferrable.”

“That’s my angel,” he smirks with a wink.

_____

Knocking on the door Sam asks one last time if she needs anything. “I’m fine, Sam. Just talk to the detective and his wife while I talk to,” she doesn’t finish as the door opens, “Hello Detective. I hope you don’t mind, but Agent Downey came along with me.”

“Come in, and I understand. If Kira mentions anything pertinent, you’d have to share with the agent anyway. Have a seat and I’ll get her.”

“Actually, why don’t I just come with you. She’d probably feel safer in her room, and if she lets me come in, she’ll most likely be willing to talk to me,” Sam gives a proud smirk as he accepts the offered seat from the detective’s wife.

“Of course. Follow me,” he leads her away from the living room.

“Can I get you a cup of coffee Agent?”

“Uh, sure, I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night unfortunately. Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble. Unfortunately it’s become a bit of a habit here as Stephen has been having those long nights as well. Have you worked with Ms. Tyler long? Oh I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t ask those kinds of things,” she speaks up from the coffee maker.

Sam smiles, “no actually, only about a year. We, my partner and I, have worked with her colleague for years though.”

“I see. Anything to eat with your coffee?”

“No thank you Mrs. Hollins. We’ll probably grab something after we leave here.”  _ Because my brother will probably have eaten all the pizza. _

“Very well, just speak up if you change your mind,” she comes back and takes the seat across from him. After a beat she asks, “you become a couple shortly after meeting then?”

Sam is very thankful to not have a cup or mouthful of hot coffee at that moment as he manages to choke on air, “um, what? No, we’re not,” she sputters and blushes.

“Easy dear, I’m just saying the two of you would be good together. I have a sense about these things, you know.”

“Uh, well, um, thank you, but it’s a professional relationship.”

“Very well,” she lets it drop and stands again, “Do you take cream and sugar?”

Once Mrs. Hollins is back in the kitchen Sam drops his head into his hands, “just black is fine, thanks.”

_____

“Kira, sweetie, I have someone here that I want you to meet.” It’s only a moment before the door opens and the teenager looks Alexa up and down. “Sweetie, this is Ms. Tyler. She just wanted to talk to you about Maddie, is that ok?”

Alexa steps in, “Hi Kira, I know you’re aware of the procedure and all that from your dad, but, I just want to make sure you’re safe; from whatever’s happening, and yourself, okay? I promise I won’t force you into anything.”

Kira shrugs, “I guess so. I’ve seen a couple shrinks already, it’s not a big deal. I went to one of Maddie’s appointments with her once, and then they made me after the first time they found out about her depression.”

“That’s really good. Sometimes I wish I had taken the advice I give out now when I was younger,” she turns to the detective, “I think we’ll be ok.”

“Okay then, I’ll leave you two. Let me know if you need anything. Love you pumpkin,” he calls as he leaves them alone.

Alexa smiles at the nickname while Kira opens the door wider, “you, uh, wanna come in?”

“Right, thank you. How’re you?” She sees her start to close the door, “you can leave it open if you feel more comfortable.”

“I’d, um, rather have it closed if that’s ok,” she looks to Alexa who gives her a reassuring nod. “And do you mean like, do I feel in danger, or am I seeing things too?”

“Well, those are things I’d like to know, but I was just asking how you were doing as your own person, things like that.”

“Oh,” she seems taken aback. “I’m ok. I still can’t believe she’s gone. Like, that’s the hardest part. Wanting to tell her about something and not being able to just text her.”

“I get that. I, I lost my sister a while ago, but just recently something happened and all I wanted to do was tell her, and couldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t you be telling me that it all gets better with time?”

Alexa laughs, “probably. But I find it helps to be honest. If you’re honest, others tend to be honest with you.”

Kira smiles, “careful, you don’t want to give away your secret.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. So, are you willing to just ‘talk about it’?” she laughs at herself at her finger quotes. Maybe she is spending too much time with Cas.

“I guess,” she says a little unsure, but then looks up with complete determination, “I want to help take down whatever took away my best friend.”

“I promise you that my friends and I will do just that.” 

______

In the living room the detective joins Sam and his wife, “I know it hasn’t been long, but, do you guys have any ideas on this thing yet?”

“We’re doing our best. We’ve found the common images, have familiarized ourselves with all the cases, and began to look over the, uh, abundance of follow-ups.”

“You me the shit ton of attention seekers,” the detective says bluntly.

Sam allows it, “yeah, basically. That seriously all came in within the past few weeks?”

He nods, “we were able to somewhat keep up with them when it first started coming in, but now, so much of it is just the same letter of ‘I’ve seen the things’ signed some random name, initial, whatever. We started to analyze handwriting when there were only a handful, but, there’s no way we have the manpower to comb through five boxes.”

“I have to admit that most precincts aren’t as willing to accept our help.”

“I’m sure. There’s a lot of pride in the badge. If you boys had shown up in that first week, I probably would’ve been one of them, but now, especially after Maddie, I’m willing to accept any help offered.”

“We appreciate that. I wasn’t planning on talking about the case, honestly, just came with A-Ms. Tyler on protocol, but, since you brought it up, is there, anything you’ve noticed that may not have made it into the reports? Any feelings, hunches, instincts telling you something?”

Mrs. Hollins gets up and takes their cups, “I’ll get us refills.”

When she’s out of the room the detective looks at Sam, “this isn’t just going to stop. Everything in me is telling me that there’s some connection between the victims that we’re missing. My best guess is something drug-related, but Kira swears that Maddie didn’t do any that wasn’t prescribed. And before you ask, yes, we’ve looked into the doc. Came back clean. Especially when we didn’t have anything solid to begin with.”

Both men look up as Alexa enters the room with Kira, they’re chatting and the sight makes the men smile, “Kira, this is Agent Downey,” Sam stands and offers his hand at the introduction, “he and his partner Agent Evans have taken over the case. So if you think of anything else you want to share, just let your dad know and he can get in touch with them. And of course, call me if you need anything, okay?” Kira nods and accepts Alexa’s hug.

“Your mom’s in the kitchen, why don’t you ask Ms. Tyler if she’d like a cup or if your mom needs help?”

Kira turns to Alexa but is met with a shake of the head, “I’m good, thank you though. If the agent wants to stay for another cup than I’ll just take a glass of water.”

“I think one more cup is a good idea, we have time. And you probably want to talk to Detective Hollins.”

“Ok, you guys talk and I’ll get your water Kelly, uh, Ms. Tyler,” she joins her mother.

Sam smiles at Alexa, “that seemed to go well.”

Instead of answering him, she turns to the detective, now clearly just a worried dad, “your daughter is very strong Mr. Hollins. I don’t think she’s in any danger, but just keep an ear open to any changes. Hopefully we’ll have this solved before that though. You did good,” she smiles.

“Thank you,” it seems as though he wants to say more but is interrupted when Mrs. Hollins and Kira return.

“Here you are dears,” Mrs. Hollins hands them their drinks and gives a pointed look to Sam with his.

He clears his throat, “thank you.”

“So Kira, did you finish your homework?”

“Yeah, was just talking to Jack.”

“You know how I feel about him, Kira. We’ll discuss this later when we don’t have guests.” 

Sam downs his coffee as quickly as he can before things get too awkward. Enough dinners with Jody and the girls have taught him his lesson. “Well, again, thank you, we should get going,” he stands and shakes hands with the detective. “We’ll keep you in the loop as much as we can and let you know, Detective.”

“That means a lot agent, thank you,” he turns to Alexa, “Ms. Tyler, thank you as well.”

“Of course. You all have a great night, and Kira, I mean it; call if you need anything, okay? I promise nothing will sound too weird to me,” she smiles and starts to the door.

“Agent,” Mrs. Hollins calls as he starts to follow, “remember what I said. And thank you and your team for your help.”

“Right, you’re welcome. Have a good night,” he nods and ushers Alexa out the door from where she waited. Once on the other side of the closed door he lets out a breath, “that woman is as much of a detective as her husband.”

“What?” Alexa laughs.

“As soon as you guys left the room she asked me how long we’ve been dating. How did she do that?”

“You do give some serious hearteyes babe,” she winks.

“Ugh, we’re never going to be able to work a case together.”

“Sam, do you really want to be my partner on a case?” He won’t meet her eyes, “well, sweetie, seems we have two options. Either we don’t work cases together, or, we drop the charade of NOT being a couple,” she shrugs and gets in the passenger seat.

“You wanna grab dinner?” he asks instead of commenting.

“Thought we were going to call Dean.”

“Oh yeah,” he pulls out his phone and calls his brother but already knowing the most likely answer. “If he answers while they’re making out I’m gonna blame you.”

_____   


“This one’s a fraud,” Dean holds up the folder and sets it on one of the stacks. “Can we go back to making out?”

“Dean, we still have boxes to go through, no matter how much I want to say yes. It’s not hard to see why the cops gave up going through all of these with the same level of care,” he looks up as Dean’s phone rings.

“Hey Sammy, please tell me you guys bagged the bad guy and we can stop reading these things.”

“Sorry Dean, no such luck. We were on our way back and wondered if we should stop for food or if there was any left.”

Dean looks at the pizza box with only a couple slices left,  _ maybe I should have ordered two,  _ “why don’t you two have a nice dinner date. Cas and I can man the fort a little while longer,” he says instead.

“You ate the whole thing didn’t you?”

“Have a nice dinner Sam, bye,” he hangs up.

“So, wanna go on our first date Agent?” Alexa smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the table Sam looks over at Alexa after she orders, “you seem really relaxed. Did you solve it already?”

“Possibly.”

“What?”

She shrugs, “Kira was saying how this guy has been hanging around the school offering some new drug. Madeline kept denying him, but one day he cornered her. Kira’s almost certain that she never tried it, at least not intentionally, but it was soon after that, that Maddie started having the nightmares.”

“So tox screenings on the vics and stakeout the school?”

Alexa nods, “Kira never saw the actual drug so no idea what it is, but my best guess is someone peddling cursed dreamroot, or a witch.”

“Should we tell Dean and Cas now, or let them look through the files a bit longer?” he smirks.

“Let them keep looking, not for your cruel reasons, but because there’s still a chance that they’ll find a new victim. Tomorrow Cas and I can talk to people in the school if you and Dean want to try and catch the dude outside.

“Is going to the high school a good move? I mean not all the victims were high schoolers.”

“No, but the latest one was, so that scene is going to be the freshest. And if he spent time around the school enough that Kira noticed him, then I bet others did too. When we get back I wanna look at the vic files again and see if I can see anything this time that makes more sense with Kira’s information.” Sam’s caught looking in awe as the waitress comes back with their food.

They eat and have normal conversation until they’re done and Sam pays. Walking out of the restaurant Sam stops her just outsides the door, “hey Lex,” she stops and turns and he pulls her in for a soft kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Just cause I love you.” 

She breaks into a wide smile, “you’re turning into a sap Winchester. Let’s get going and help Dean and Cas go through those letters. We should also send them out on a date night.”

Pulling up in front of the hotel, they walk in to find Dean on the floor almost asleep leaning back against Cas and the bed. He startles awake as the door opens. “Hey guys, should we just grab a couple of boxes and go to our room?”

“Yes,” Dean mumbles, “my eyes are numb” he accepts Cas’s hand in lifting him up. “What’d the kid say?”

“There’s a guy hanging around the school that seems to be pushing some ‘new drug’ which makes me think we’re dealing with either dreamroot, a witch, or some combination. Was thinking about going inside with Cas while you guys scope around outside.”

“You got all that from the cop’s kid?”

Alexa shrugs, “she lost her best friend; she wants whoever did it to pay. You guys find anything?”

Dean holds up a folder, “this is our possible pile.” He holds his arm out to an overflowing box of papers, “this is our bogus pile, and we still have those two boxes to go through.”

Sam looks and sounds impressed, “so you guys actually did the work.”

“Sam, your brother and I are perfectly capable of exhibiting self-control.” Dean nods his head with an agreeing nod, his eyes closed again.

“Well hand that and the vic files over to Lex so she can review them, and I’ll get started on the next box,” he looks at Dean, “unless you’re really ready to call it a night?”

“I can give it another hour, pass me a stack Sammy.”

“And a cup of coffee,” Cas says for him.

Alexa smiles at their domesticity, “I’m gonna change then start in on these. Want me to bring you your clothes, babe?”

“Ah yeah, thanks.”

“Yep, be back boys,” she says as she leaves them alone. A few minutes later Alexa walks back in with her laptop, Sam’s change of clothes, and a bottle of Mountain Dew. Wordlessly she hands Sam his clothes and takes his place at the table as he goes to the bathroom to change. She sets up her computer and starts looking through the file of possibles. “Hey boys, are these in any order or anything I should know?”

“No order, there was one though, a um, Brandon, seems to be at the top of the list.” Alexa nods and starts looking for that specific letter. She reads it over a few times then starts typing, obviously catching onto something. With what could be a mumbled ‘gotcha’, she takes her phone out and obviously takes a selfie. “Did you just, take a selfie?”

“Shut it, I’m busy catfishing someone.”

“Excuse me?” Sam drops the file he’s reading.

“I found Brandon on on tindr and facebook.”

“You have a tindr account? How did I not know about this?”

“Relax Sam, it’s not like I use it to get dates, well, I mean, real ones.”

“So you what, swipe right and then hook up with him?”

“What? No! I swipe right, get him to think I’m interested so he accepts my friend request on facebook and/or he tells me his secrets, then I do whatever needs to be done after that. Being friends on facebook opens up a whole realm of information on the whereabouts of our suspect gentlemen.” Sam starts to argue when her phone goes off. With several notifications. “Oh, looks like that got more than just Brandon’s attention,” she says as she starts typing and swiping,

“Did you just swipe right?”

“Maybe you guys should take that to your room.”

“I swiped right on Brandon, that’s all. The next was to accept his message,” she reads said message, “oh, that was fast. He sent me a link to his facebook.”

“What did you write in your bio?” Instead of answering she hands her phone to him. Sam looks at her then back at the phone, “huntergrl83? It says here that you like classic rock and country, drinking and eating, and watching action and chick flicks. Real men who are nerdy and love animals are a plus. Seriously? And that picture? You have to change that.”

“Easy tiger, it did it’s job,” she walks over and straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning in she whispers, “you’re the only one that gets to see beyond the digital smile, big boy.” She leans back and pats his cheek before going back to her seat.

“Perhaps it’s a good time to call it a night?” Cas changes the subject.

“Yeah, I’m beat and this kid seems to be a legit lead, lets get some sleep and start again in the morning. Night kids, now get out.”

“Fine Dean, night,” Sam and Alexa gather their stuff and leave for their room. Said room is only a few doors down but in the short walk Alexa’s phone goes off with several notifications. “That dude is blowing up your phone. What did you say to him?”

“Nothing. I just asked what he was doing tonight. Oh god, I really hope it’s not a dick pic. I will never understand why you think that’s a form of seduction. Unless we ask for it, don’t send it. Especially before we’ve seen it in person,” she brushes past Sam and into their room, dropping her stuff on the bed to read her phone. “Oh. Sam, I don’t think he’s our suspect, I think he’s the next victim.”

For the next few hours Alexa messages back and forth with Brandon. “Babe, tell him you need to sleep. Because you do. And I do.”

“I know, I’m sorry sweetie, he’s talking about how he’s been having trouble sleeping the past couple of nights and it doesn’t make sense because the dreams aren’t even about anything that scary,” another notification pops up. “Oh, he says he has a class at seven and should get what sleep he can. I told him to send me a message if he ends up being awake since sometimes I have trouble sleeping too. Guess we’ll find out in the morning.”


	4. Chapter 4

During the night Brandon did message that he had another nightmare.Then proceeded to provide great detail of said dream and the two previous ones, pretty much cementing the idea that he was the next victim if they didn’t figure it out in time.

“So this kid is done for if we can’t stop it by Halloween?”

“Yeah.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“Guys?” They turn and Alexa holds up her computer with a picture of a halloween party flyer.

“What’s that?”

“I think it’s how we get in. He said he’d be attending.”

“That’s a costume party.”

“Yep,” Alexa smiles. “What do we wanna be boys?”

“No, we’re not dressing up.”

“We dress up everyday Dean, just in a suit and tie instead of, I don’t know, masks and capes.”

“Yes! We should so be the Avengers!”

“How did you get there? Why not Justice League?”

“Come on, you three scream Steve, Bucky, and Thor.”

“And who exactly would you be?” Dean asks.

Sam answers for her, “‘tasha of course,” he winks.

“Aww thanks babe.”

“Shouldn’t you be Bruce than?”

“Are you kidding? With that hair? Besides, I can’t wait to see him in the outfit.”

“And why are we Steve and Bucky? Couldn’t we be,” he stops. “Yeah ok, even I can’t deny that one.”

“Thank you!” she laughs.

“Come on guys, let’s look like superheros for once while we work.”

“So are you going to be redhead or blonde Black Widow?”

“Redhead,” Sam blurts out and then blushes as he realizes he said that louder than he meant.

“Uh huh, bigger question, which Stucky are you going as?”

“I don’t know, Cas’s hair is shorter, so maybe world war two?” Alexa nods and smiles at Dean’s too quick answer. “Although in Infinity War,” he drifts off in thought.

“Ok, well you two decide that and we’ll go get them in a bit. I’m gonna need hair dye so depending on your choice we can get any makeup then too.” 

Dean doesn’t hear as he pulls out his phone and starts typing, swiping, then showing Cas. Finally he finds one that gets a nod. “This one,” he proudly holds out the phone to show Alexa.

“Huh,” Alexa drifts off into thought about something.

“What?” Dean asks a bit confused and a little insulted as if their choice wasn’t good enough for some college party.

“I just never realized how close their outfits were to hunters’ during the war. We can definitely make this work guys,” she smiles. “Sam babe, you’re going to be the difficult one.”

“Or you know, I could  _ not _ go as Thor. I mean where are we going to find that stuff anyway.”

“Sammy, did you not watch when he and Loki went to see Strange? Hemsworth was in jeans and layers. Didn’t even have mjolnir; he had an umbrella.”

Alexa sends him a wide smile, “thank you Dean. Although than that would mean no suit,” she pouts.

Sam shakes his head, “and I’m the nerdy one,” he mumbles.

“Ok boys, so we need: two pairs of khakis, an old brown leather jacket, captain t-shirt, or a blue shirt and fabric paint, green henley, dog tags, shield, do we think we could find an old helmet?, black hoodie, green t-shirt, worn denim-ish jacket, and then for me,” she drifts off.

“Black leather. Tight black leather,” Sam licks his lips with a dazed expression.

“I get no suit, you get no tight leather mister.”

“Hate to break it to you Lexa but that kinda IS the Black Widow outfit.”

“Ugh I know, but, it doesn’t seem fair,” she continues to pout then brightens reaching for her phone. She taps a few times then turns the screen to Sam, “how about this?”

Sam laughs, “um, I don’t think that’s exactly appropriate for a case. I couldn’t hide anything.”

“Then you’d know how I feel when I have to wear a dress,” she gives him a pointed look, “but I do like this one,” she winks and turns the phone to show Dean the clad-in-only-a-towel Hemsworth, who lets out a loud laugh.

“I think you should definitely go with that one Sammy.”

“I hate you guys, but we should get going if we’re going to find all that stuff.”

“Yeah, goodwill?” They nod or shrug, “alright, let’s head out. Maybe we can stop at a Halloween store and get a real Thor costume too.”

“After breakfast gentlemen, a girl’s gotta eat if she’s gonna save your asses.”

“You know I’d probably argue that, except it’s kinda true,” Sam laughs. Arriving at the diner they order and fill in the time with small talk. Alexa is on her phone. “I’d be concerned if i didn’t know that was for the case.”

A second later Alexa realizes that he was talking to her and looks up, “huh?”

“Wow. What is this dude saying?”

“Oh, I told him that I was invited to the halloween party and he’s suggesting costumes.”

“Any not slutty?”

She lets out a huff, “no. Which is what’s taking so long. Finally I told him that I’ll just go as last year’s black widow, and now we’re planning to meet up.”

“Good idea. Any ideas on what’s causing this though?”

“I asked if anything could be causing the dreams, like stress, bad shrimp, or anything. He said that a few nights ago he was at this party,” Dean interrupts her.

“How many parties does this kid go to? Doesn’t he have class?”

“It’s pretty normal actually. Especially for a frat boy. Anyway, he said that there was this guy there that passed him a joint. The nightmares started that night. Looking back over the cases, all the vics were at a party or some type of gathering, the night the dreams started. Kira even told me that she and Maddie were invited to one the night Maddie’s started, she didn’t go, but Maddie snuck out and did.”

Dean sighs, “let me guess, now she’s feeling guilty because she feels that if she went, she could have stopped whoever did this?” Alexa nods. “Okay, so this guy is basically a drug dealer that crashes parties and picks his victims. It has to be more than that though, dream root doesn’t show the same thing to everyone.”

“Yeah, I think we still need to figure out who this guy is. Is it possible to curse a plant?”

“He could put a spell on it, but why?” Sam asks as their food arrives. Alexa shrugs and digs into her breakfast. 

Alexa cuts into the quiet and ponders, “if this guy’s a witch, we nab him, is Brandon still going to go through the rest of nightmares? It doesn’t seem like a hex, we don’t have anything to burn, and removing the witch doesn’t always mean breaking the spell.”

“I hate witches.”

“We know.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, I guess I should get this over with,” Alexa walks into the bathroom with the box of temporary hair dye.

While she’s doing that the guys start sorting through the bags for their costumes, “I can’t believe we’re actually going to be wearing costumes,” Dean grumbles.

“Really Dean? Your inner nerd is loving this. Consider it LARPing.”

Dean gets a wide smile, “man I miss Charlie.”

“Lex would probably do it with you if you asked,” Sam offers.

“You think?”

“Dean, I don’t really get it, but if you want to go on friend dates with my girlfriend, I’m ok with it,” he laughs.

Dean just smiles and hands Cas his items, “here ya go man.” He turns back to Sam, “we’re gonna go try these on, be back.”

As they leave Alexa comes back out with her hair slicked back with the dye goop and a finger pointed at Sam, “not a word, mister. Hey, where’s our Stucky?”

“Went to try on their stuff.”

A teasing smile lights up Alexa’s face, “sure they are.”

“What? Ew, no, you gotta stop doing that to me,” he scrunches his face. “By the way, Dean will probably never ask you, but he wants to go LARPing with you,” he says over her laughing.

“What?”

“LARPing, I kinda said you might go with him, and I think he really wants to do it again. It was kinda fun,” he thinks back to Battle of Moondoor with a fond smile.

“Looks like he isn’t the only one wants to do it again,” she says softly.

“Nah, it was just fun seeing him enjoy something like that. And Charlie, man, she was awesome.”

Alexa gets up and sits on his lap, “I can’t be Charlie, babe. I’ll go with him if you think he’d enjoy it with me, but not to recreate something he had with her.”

“I know, I think he’d really like going with you, it’s just that’s our memory of it.”

She goes to respond but the timer goes off, “be back in a bit.” She grabs her costume and goes back to the bathroom.

After a few minutes he hears the door open and Dean and Cas walk in in their outfits. Dean has such a happy smile you would think he just saw Gunner Lawless dressed as a cowboy, “hiya Sammy!”

Sam shakes his head with a wide smile, “you guys look awesome.”

“Right? You should get dressed too, man.”

“Dean I’m wearing jeans, and a couple jackets. The most work I have to do is pull my hair back and hold an umbrella.”

“Spoil sport. You totally should’ve died your hair too, though.”

“No Dean.”

“It’s temporary, dude. Your princess hair will be fine.”

The conversation stops until the bathroom door opens. Alexa walks out in the black leather jumpsuit and twists, “ugh, you sure this is,” she stops as she sees them still. The only movement being Sam adjusting how he’s sitting at the table, “okay?”

Sam clears his throat, “yeah,” he still squeaks. He tries again, “um yeah, you look, wow.”

“Yeah ok, keep it in your pants, babe.” Dean snorts and gets her attention. She smiles widely, “dude! You guys look awesome! Sam, sure you don’t want to go back to that halloween store and get the Thor costume?”

“We’ve been over this, one of us has to at least be able to fully do the job, and I can still do that in what we chose.”

“Fine,” she sighs knowing he’s right. “I definitely can’t hid anything in this,” she runs her hands down her hips and thighs. Sam’s eyes follow the movement then slowly make their way back to hers. “Sam,” she says questioningly.

“Huh?” he asks weakly.

“Oh and we’re the ones that aren’t gonna be able to do the job,” Dean remarks.

Alexa shakes her head, “you gonna have to figure something out, babe. I’m supposed to meet up with Brandon, remember?”

The reminder acts as an instant cold shower as Sam straightens and frowns, “yeah.”

“Hey, maybe you’ll be so jealous you won’t notice how hot she looks.”

“Aww, thanks Dean.” Her phone goes off, “oh, speaking of. Brandon just asked if I wanted to meet up sooner and grab dinner first. I’ll just tell him that I can’t because I have to dye my hair.”

“So once we get there what’s the plan?” Sam somewhat changes the subject.

“Mingle and try to find whoever is peddling this stuff and get him to stop.”

“While you hang out with Brandon.”

Choosing to ignore that Alexa continues, “get dressed Sam, we should get going.” He gets up with a grunt and heads to the bathroom. 

A few moments later he walks out, “I feel stupid.”

“Relax babe, here, sit and I’ll fix your hair.” He does. In a second she’s tapping his shoulder, “all done. Hand me the boots and we’re all set I think.

“Here you go,” he hands them to her. Once she stands, Dean asks if they have everything. “Give us a minute?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, don’t take too long, got it?”

“Yeah, we won’t,” he says as Dean closes the door.

“What’s up?”

Sam runs his palms over Alexa’s waist, down her hips, then up over her ass, and back until they tangle in her hair. When she lets out a gasp as her head falls back, he takes the moment to gently suck on her pulse point, knowing he can’t leave the mark he so badly wants to right now. Pulling back he leaves her panting.

“Sam, that was so not fair.”

“Just getting enough to last me tonight,” he smirks then gives her a peck on the lips.

“You’re terrible, let’s go.” Reaching the car Dean just smirks like he knows what just happened and she can feel the heat creeping up her neck. Fake coughing, she asks, “so you’re gonna drop me off a few blocks away right?”

“That’s the plan Tash”, Dean smirks.

“Thanks Steve.”

“Are you guys really going to do this?”

They share a look then answer in unison, “yes.”

A few blocks away Dean pulls over. Noticing the lack of lighting he feels a sting of worry, “you sure you’re okay getting out here? I doubt anyone will really care if you show up with us, we do kinda match.”

“I’m fine Dean, I can handle myself, I’ll see you boys in there,” she closes the door and pulls out her phone seamlessly blending in to the few people walking around also in costume. When the boys pull away she watches as they turn at the next corner and quickly cuts through some yards and finds her way onto the campus easily enough. With some directions from Brandon, she finds him standing in front of a loud and very active building.

“Wow, you look awesome, if this doesn’t give me good dreams tonight I don’t know what will. Sorry. Blame the lack of sleep,” he laughs.

“It’s fine, and thank you. I wasn’t sure it’d still fit.”

“No, you look amazing, lets get inside and I’ll get you a drink,” he pulls her inside by the hand, smearing some green paint on her hand. It’s obvious that this is his attempt at a Hulk costume. She feels a little sorry for him.

Inside they mingle around a bit and make small talk. She learns he’s just a normal kid that could die all because he was feeling stressed when his friend took him to a party and some guy passed him a joint. She’s watching a guy in the back when she hears Brandon lean into her and say something, “sorry, what was that?”

“I said Avengers must be a popular choice this year. Those guys just showed up as Steve and Bucky,” he points.

She looks and sees Dean, Cas, and Sam slink in. Dean and Cas immediately attract attention while Sam manages to move away from the gathering crowd around them. “Wow, those guys look awesome.”

“Hey!” someone yells, “Avengers assemble!” 

With a laugh Alexa looks at Brandon, “I guess I’ll be right back,” she hands him her drink and makes her way to Dean and Cas. She notices another Captain come over as well as an Iron Man. She also notices that Sam doesn’t with a frown.

“Oh dude! That worked?!” the kid laughs. “You guys are awesome,” he notices Alexa a bit more, “hey, looking good Black Widow,” he smirks.

“And she’s mine, man!” Brandon calls. She sees Sam standing behind him with a tight jaw. She winks, the act doing nothing but boost Brandon’s confidence and make Sam roll his eyes.

After a few phones take their picture, they end up talking to each other and the few other ‘Avengers’ in the group. Dean leans in, “you seem to be doing well.”

“Ha, yeah, you notice anything?”

“Not really. Sam?”

“There’s a guy in the back corner,” he starts but Alexa jumps in.

“Baseball cap and grey trench coat?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, noticed him too. Sadly I don’t think he’s trying for the bad PI look.”

“I’ll try to get a bit closer to him.” With that they break and she goes back to Brandon who immediately hands her back her drink and throws his arm around her.

Brandon leads her around the party a bit more until they make their way towards the back, closer to the suspicious guy, “hey, be right back. That’s the same guy from the other night. I wonder if he has anything that’ll help me sleep,” he takes a step as Alexa reaches out an arm.

“Hey, I can think of something else that’ll help you sleep,” she says coyly.

That of course has his attention, “yeah?” he moves closer to her.

“Yeah, why don’t you ask if they have a room empty while I get us more drinks?”

“Hey you got it,” he leans in and before she can realize what he’s doing he’s kissing her. She fights the completely wrong feeling of it as he pulls away.

Quickly finding Sam, she can tell by his face he saw that, but they’ll deal with that later. She walks over to him, “the dude is the same one that passed him the joint the other night so I’m pretty sure he’s our guy. And sorry.”

“I’ll get Dean and Cas,” he says tightly.

“Sam?” she tries but he’s already walking away. “Shit.”

“What?” Brandon comes up behind her.

“Oh, some jerk spilled his beer on me that’s all.”

“Well I promise not to spill any on you. I got us a room,” his hand starts skimming her side the same way Sam’s did in the hotel room, but this feels so utterly wrong. She must let it show because he stops, “hey, you ok?”

“Sorry, just, um, boyfriend. Uh, ex, flashback. Sorry.”

“It’s all good, I can help you forget,” he leans back in for another kiss but a scream makes him stop halfway.

_ Oh thank god, _ Alexa thinks. What she says though is, “what was that?”

“I don’t know. Hey, it’s those guys from earlier! What the hell?” She sees Dean dragging the guy out with Cas following after.

“Maybe he hit on Bucky?”

“Dude must have steel balls because I would not want to be on Cap’s or that dude’s bad side.”

Alexa laughs at how true a statement that is, “he’s probably just too high to know what he’s doing.”

They’re standing there still watching for some reason when she sees Sam walk back in and scan for something. Finding her eyes he gives a short nod to signal that it was the right guy and they’re handling it. A moment later Brandon bends over and grabs his head, “dude WTF,” he actually says the letters.

Alexa rolls her eyes as she pretends to help him straighten, “you ok?”

“Dude just got this killer headache,” he yawns.

“Maybe you should get out of here.”

“Come with me?”

“I’ll walk you out and to your dorm, but I think it’s the lack of sleep that did it.”

“Ugh, maybe. I must be getting old. Seems like just last month I could stay up like a week straight,” he laughs and then yawns again. “Hey, maybe you’re right,” he sags onto her.

“Dude, I need to know where you live before you fall asleep on me.”

“Mmm I’d like to sleep on you. But it might be more than my roommate bargained for.”

“What’s your dorm? Bad jokes later.”

“Halsey Hall,” he says with closed eyes. She sighs and starts pulling him to the door.

Suddenly Sam is in front of her, “ugh, thank god, help me get him to his dorm.”

“What’d you do to him?”

“Nothing! He basically passed out asleep as soon as you took care of the dude.”

“Damn. I was hoping you knocked him out for the kiss.”

“Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he steps around and slings one of Brandon’s arms over his shoulder. Taking a step they quickly realise the height difference isn’t going to make this easy. “Hang on, let me get Dean,” he leaves her alone again. A moment later Dean walks in and they each take a side of Brandon and walk out.

The team makes it to Halsey Hall and walk Brandon in, Dean and Sam play up that he had too many and they just wanna get him back to his room. She and Cas watch as the RA shakes his head and they walk down the hall.

Several minutes later they walk back out. Some passing kid yells, “there’s Steve!” and high fives his buddy.

Dean smiles, “so, wanna go trick or treating, or head back to the rooms? We could always hit up another party too.”

“Perhaps we should just go back, Dean,” Cas answers.

“Yeah, ok,” he slings his arm around Cas, “Baby’s this way,” they start walking. Sam follows without a word. So does Alexa. Getting back to the hotel, Dean and Cas walk to their room before noticing Sam and Alexa lingering. “What happened?” he asks.

Sam looks away so Alexa answers, “Brandon kissed me before I realized what was happening. Sam saw.”

Not knowing the question would get so awkward, Dean fumbles, “oh. Um, well,” he’s at a loss.

“Don’t hurt yourself Dean, we’ll be fine,” Sam says surprising Alexa. Dean nods and they walk into the room. She doesn’t notice Sam opening their room until he asks, “coming in?”

She looks at him, “will we?”

“What?”

“Will we be fine?”

“Get in here, Lex,” he walks further into the room leaving the door open. When she walks in and closes it, he turns to her, “I’m sorry. I was being stupid. I saw the whole thing and I saw your shock and knew you didn’t ask for it, but, he still kissed my girlfriend.”

“I know Sam, I’m sorry. And in complete honesty, I guess I kinda did allow it. I told him to see if they had a room after he ID’d the guy. I didn’t want him going back over to him and complicate things. I knew that would get him to leave and give me a chance to talk to you. I hated it. And then when he came back and touched me, although not exactly inappropriate in context, it just felt all wrong. And he could tell because he asked if I was ok. That’s as far as it got. I never want to hurt you like that again,” she places her hand on his arm wanting that contact, but unsure he’d welcome it.

“I don’t blame you. As odd as it sounds I’m not mad at you at all. I’m mad at him. I’m mad at Brady. Hell, I’m mad at me.”

“What? I mean, I get him, but Brady?”

“I flashed back to that party and realized that must have been what it looked like, well, similar. And then I got mad that I didn’t notice anything back then. I know it’s stupid,” he pulls away from her hand and sits on the bed.

She sits next to him, “you know, I never once blamed you for a millisecond of what happened with Brady. Yes I got mad when you would leave us alone, but that was because of him, not you. And believe me, Brandon was no Brady; not even close. He’s actually really sweet and I kind of feel bad for leading him on.”

“He’ll probably just wake up and think it was all some crazy wet dream,” he smirks. And she just stares at him. “What? College boys are weird, I remember.”

She laughs and leans her forehead against his, “I love you.”

“I love you too.

“Now, you wanna help me out of this jumpsuit Mr. Odinson, or you gonna leave an assassin hanging?” she smirks and tilts her head in challenge. She squeals as he turns and pins her to the bed. His hand skims over the suit’s front zipper and starts to pull it down slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

*** post credit scene ***

 

“Dean, really?”

“Come on Cas, just have a little fun,” he smirks and slowly walks over to Cas removing items from his costume with each step until he’s pinned the angel against the wall, touching from hips to thighs. He unbuttons the khakis and runs his hand under the hem of the henley. “Now Bucky,” he says in a low voice, “how long you gonna be with me?” He looks up, the bright emerald eyes shining under his lashes.

Cas's eyes darken as he wraps his hand around his waist and pulls him closer, “til the end of the line Steve. ‘Til the end of the line,” he quotes back to him before Dean crashes their lips together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!


End file.
